Six and Pocky?
by Saishun
Summary: Holiday finds out that someone took her pocky from her stash. What will happen to six when he breaks character? FLUFF! Oneshot I think. HOLIX! I DONT OWN ANYTHING! DISCLAIMER!


Hey, it's my first fanfic, no flames please? But suggestions are very welcome ^_^

Theme: Pocky:)) Even if the contest is over.

HOLIX!

Holiday sat in her office, frustrated with the amount of paperwork she had to fill out after Rex and Bobo decided to "Get authentic Mexican food," Which somehow ended up with 5 blown- up jump jets, 3 providence agents injured, and Good-Ol' Mel deciding to pay a visit to the tower. Luckily, she had been in the lounge, looking for where she had stashed the one thing that could keep her calm at a time like this.

Pocky.

If she had been any other person she wouldn't have noticed. But Holiday being Holiday, noticed. One of her Pocky was gone. She had counted seven this morning, paying very much attention to how many there were and then stashing it in her secret spot. Now, there were six.

Holiday's eye twitched as she sat there trying to register the fact that someone had somehow found her secret spot and stolen one of her Pocky. Normally she wouldn't be like this but with the stress of the day and the unbelievable headache caused by Providence's number one asset had driven her to this.

As Holiday got up to take a break and go track down the Pocky-napper, she mumbled under her breath.

"Providence's number one asset my a-"

"Doctor."

Holiday jerked slightly as she heard the voice behind her. As she turned around she saw the green-clad agent standing in front of her with one eyebrow raised.

"What do you want?" She said, sounding snappier then she meant to.

And Six being Six, he got right to the point.

"Do you have the report due to White about the taco incident?"

"No."

As Six finally noticed the frustrated aura coming off of the normally cool headed doctor, he found the heart (that is deep, deep, DEEP hidden in his soul) to ask her what's wrong.

"You seem… Frustrated, Holiday."

Normally she would have jumped at the chance to actually talk to the agent but knowing that someone out there had eaten her Pocky, she just walked out the door, leaving a very confused (and concerned) agent behind her. And since he (not admittedly) cared for the doctor, felt slight guilt and being the agro-nanny he is, he decided to trail behind her.

While she was walking, Holiday went through the list of people that could have possibly taken her Pocky. The first person that came to her mind was Rex.

"_Rex. Wait. He's too dense to come across my stash."_

"_Captain Calan? I bet he took it."_

She walked crossly up to the unsuspecting captain, who was currently reading the paper.

"Calan."

He looked up from the paper and looked up at the doctor, not noticing the frustration radiating off of her.

"Hello Holiday! How are you?"

She took hold of the captain by his collar and looked him in the eyes.

"Have you come across anything in the lounge lately? Any… _Chocolate?"_

Startled, he answered honestly and quickly. A little too quickly for Holiday's suspicions.

"Why, no Doctor!"

And being a doctor, she had to add some scientific evidence.

"Then why is your pulse spiking up!"

"Because I'm terrified!"

This is when Six decided to butt in. He came in and grabbed Holiday from behind around her waist, effectively lifting her up as she struggled against him.

"Six! Put me DOWN!"

As she struggled, Six held her with one hand around her waist while awkwardly patting the terrified captain on the back.

"She's fine. Ignore her" he said despite the now flailing doctor in his arm in front of him.

"Six!" She shouted, knowing that his strength way surpassed hers.

He walked out of the room, now wrapping both arms around her waist from behind while carrying her to eliminate the slim chance she had to escape his grip.

Six got some strange looks as he walked down the hall to her office. And some laughter. But who wouldn't laugh at the sight of a very calm wordless man carrying a flailing and very much cursing doctor?

As soon as he set her down on the examination table he crossed his arms and looked at her, demanding an explanation.

Finally somewhat calm, she sighed and looked up at the agent.

"Someone took my Pocky from under the refrigerator."

Staring incredulously at the doctor, Six made one of the biggest mistakes in his life.

"You went on a rant and almost made Calan faint from terror just because I- I mean someone-"

But it was too late to cover up the stumble in his words. Holiday had already heard.

"You're the one that took my Pocky!"

Six was nowhere near prepared as the doctor lunged for him. If it was Rex, he probably would have just moved out of the way with his cat like reflexes and let the thick-headed teen face-plant himself onto the floor. But this was Holiday. So he let her tackle him.

They landed on the floor with her sitting on his chest. While she was about ready to bite his head off, she realized what kind of position she was in and the doctor quickly got up and sat at her desk, all while blushing red. Six then recollected himself and stood up slowly looking at the doctor with the classic eyebrow raise.

To have something to do with her hands to cover up the embarrassment she took the box of Pocky out of her drawer. She reached inside the box, picked up a stick, and bit off the tip.

"Don't take my Pocky again."

Now amused, Six just stood and looked at the doctor with a smirk tugging on his face.

And then, Holiday did something she shouldn't have done.

"Or else" Holiday said while swinging around the stick of Pocky she had eaten.

Six's eye twitched under his dark shades as he heard that. He never let anyone on about this certain tick but he had an issue with the phrase "Or else." Spurred on by the phrase, he bit off of the rest of the chocolate coated part of the Pocky stick in her hand.

"Or else what?"

Holiday blinked and stared at the now embarrassed agent. While Six was trying to redeem himself, she saved him some torture and starting laughing and joking.

"Or this!" and she promptly threw what was left of the stick at him,

Six caught it in his mouth and suddenly felt relieved that he hadn't made a worse fool of himself.

He sat down next to the now giggling doctor. Holiday looked at Six smiling. Suddenly, she kissed him out of nowhere. Not a hard awkward kiss but a soft one. Just as she was about to pull away, she felt him kiss back slightly.

They eventually broke the kiss, both blushing slightly.

"Six… I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine." He said, cutting off the doctor.

"So does that mean-?"

"I believe we can work something out doct- Holiday."

He suddenly got a message in his communicator. Six curtly pressed his finger against it and listened.

'Really? Again? Alright."

He turned to face Holiday.

"Rex and Bobo."

She face-palmed on the inside.

"More tacos?"

"Apparently nachos this time."

Holiday groaned. "I still have the paperwork to do from this morning!"

Six thought about it and took her hand.

"I'll come back and help you with it."

Holiday blushed and then mentally sighed when he let go of her hand and got up. She shyly waved as he went out the door.

As Six was walking to the hangar he thought to himself.

"_I have to get her more Pocky."_

How was it? It's my first fic!

Holiday is a little OC in this one XD

HOLIX FOREVER!

Heehee:))


End file.
